Strong Belief
by EmilytheNeko
Summary: While walking through the woods by my house, I come across an old bed frame standing over a hole. Suddenly, I fall in, and find myself face-to-face with the boogeyman himself!


I never really thought it was strange to find an old wooden bedframe sitting in the woods. You could find ANYTHING in the woods from beer bottles to old and abandoned houses. Still...when I gazed at the decaying frame, I felt...something...

I felt...eerie.

I got up closer to it. My conscience was starting to scream in my head, telling me to turn and walk away.

-Just leave it alone. Let it rot. Remember how CURIOUS you were to explore that house? Fell right through the ceiling, didn't you? Almost broke your neck...-

I ignored the feeling and saw a hole underneath the frame. I leaned in closer, just to try and see the bottom.

-Curiousity killed the cat! Just turn around!-

I grabbed a wooden board and leaned in closer.

SNAP!

I went tumbling down the hole. I screamed as I fell, wishing that I had paid more attention to my thoughts and just walked away. I made the mistake once, why the HELL did I make it again?!

I hit the bottom.

Surprisingly, I was okay. I just hit my head on the floor.

Wait...floor?

I sat up and saw it was, indeed, a polished black floor. My mind began racing, sprouting wild and crazy ideas into my head as to where I actually was.

-It's a burial chamber. No, no, it's Wonderland. Yeah, I've fallen into that hall with all the doors. No, that's not possible...maybe it's some underground nest for monsters who eat people. God, just listen to yourself, Emily!-

I went to stand, but I stumbled and used the wall next to me for support. It seemed fate decided to take my ankle and twist it in return for my life being spared.

"Goddamn..." I muttered, rubbing my ankle. I looked up and saw a large entrance before me, leading out onto a platform.

Using the wall to help me walk, I ventured out onto the platform. I then limped towards the edge, trying very hard not to put much weight on my ankle.

Above me were gothic-styled cages, empty. Something told me that they held something in there before...

-Maybe this is a government hiding spot, where they put scientist-made, lab-reject creatures to hide them from the rest of the world and maybe they all escaped...pssh, no, of course not.-

I noticed a metal globe slowly spinning beside me. It was hard to ignore the fact that it was spinning on NOTHING. It was floating!

-It's just an illusion, Emily. Pull yourself together. You're still in a state of shock.-

I looked at the globe. Each continent had millions of glowing yellow lights. Then I noticed a single black dot.

I turned my attention away from the globe. I had to find a way out of this place. I checked my iPod. It was almost 5:00. Mom and Dad would freak out, because wasn't at the house.

I suddenly felt a prescence. I looked around cautiously. "H-Hello? A-Anyone out there?"

No answer.

I took a deep breath. "Nothing's down here. Just calm down and-"

"Boo."

I gasped and swirled around. I could've sworn I felt someone standing right behind me. I heard them whisper 'boo' in my ear!

"D-Damn, I-I must've hit my head harder than I thought...I-I'm hallucinating..."

"I have to say...this is a rather unexpected surprise..."

Okay. That was DEFINATLEY not a hallucination.

"I never expected the only one who believes in me to be here..."

"W-Who's there?!"

'Believes in me'? What the hell was THAT supposed to mean?!

"I suppose it doesn't matter. I'm believed in now, which means my power can grow stronger."

I heard the voice behind me and I turned. My eyes widened and I gasped.

It was a man! A tall man with black hair, grey-ish skin and golden eyes. He seemed to be wearing a black robe that disappeared into...shadows?

The man had his hands behind his back, his eyes fixed on me, a grin plastered on his face. That grin...it was definatley not giving off good vibes.

"I-I don't want any trouble..." I stammered.

"I am not here to give you any trouble, Emily." the man spoke softly.

"W-Wait a sec, how do you know my name?!" My panic level was rising each second I was with the man.

"I know everything about you, Emily. I have been watching you for quite a while."

"Watching...me? Y-You creepy stalker!" I cried. "w-who the hell are you, so I can file for a restraining order!"

The man laughed, causing me to shrink away from him in fear. "You know who I am. I am...the Boogeyman..." 


End file.
